Alternate Realm
by Baby Rose
Summary: Rinoa's father dies, Julia and she are left devestated. But when Laguna returns, and Julia marries him, what will happen when Squall comes into Rinoa's life? An AU, and my first attempt at one, so please be nice! R and R please!
1. Tears Are Shed

1 Altered Realm  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa ran the brush easily through her jet-black hair. Her silver necklace dangled in between her breasts, and her black dress brought out her almond colored eyes, she stared at her reflection, a sullen look upon her fair complexion. A small tear rolled down her cheek, and she brushed it away.  
  
"Daddy…" she whispered softly, almost inaudibly.  
  
Rinoa arose from her vanity chair, slipped her black shoes over her feet, and walked down the stairs. Angelo, her beloved dog of 2 years, greeted her at the bottom. She bent down to his level and scratched his head.  
  
Dogs are funny that way, she thought to herself. They always seem to know when you're sad or happy.  
  
For he showed no tail wagging or bright twinkle of feistiness in his eyes, and he didn't try to lick her face. He was just there for her, and that was all she really needed. She pulled herself back up again, and walked into the family room. There she saw her Mother, crying into someone's shoulder. It seemed like that's all she'd been doing since they'd heard the news.  
  
"Mom?" she ventured, hoping to get at least a nod of acknowledgement. To her surprise, Julia Caraway actually looked up at her fifteen-year-old daughter. Tears stained her flawless cheeks, and her mascara was smeared under her eyes.  
  
Julia walked toward her, opening her arms, hoping for an embrace. She received a warm one, and Rinoa held onto her tightly. They had needed one another so badly, though neither wanted to show it. Now that they realized this, Rinoa never wanted to let go.  
  
"Don't leave me Mom," her muffled voice quavered.  
  
Julia only held her tighter. "I'll never leave you Rinoa… at least not anytime soon if I can help it."  
  
They hugged one another for a moment longer, and finally pulled away. "C'mon sweetie, we'll be late," Julia sniffed, drawing her daughter close to her side.  
  
"I love you Mom."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
The funeral ended, and Rinoa climbed into the car. She refused to cry… everyone had been crying too much lately. Why be one of them? As much as she loved and missed her Father, she knew he wouldn't want them to be sad for him. The car ride was deadly silent, which Rinoa couldn't stand. Silence always, as it seemed to her, spoke quite loudly. Everyone could think too much in silence.  
  
As they pulled up to the mansion Rinoa had lived in all her life, she got out of the car and quickly ran inside. Julia did not follow, but she made the biggest mistake in the relationship with her daughter that she ever could have by not doing so. She stayed behind for the banquet that ensued the funeral, and that night, as she would for many nights to come, Rinoa cried herself to sleep. 


	2. Anger of the Angel

Disclaimer: FF8 doesn't belong to me, neither do any of its characters.  
  
Author's Note: I don't care how many reviews I get, I'll continue this to the end, but I just want to say that I'll post things faster if I get more reviews. Please, PLEASE review. I'd really appreciate it. Thank you! This chapter is much longer than the first, so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Anger of the Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Laguna's brow furrowed as his eye caught a name in the paper. His heart began to pound as he read:  
  
"Beloved General of Deling City dies in crash."  
  
Widow, singer Julia Caraway, and daughter Rinoa Caraway, 15, pictured left.  
  
"Julia!?" Laguna cried aloud, almost choking on his coffee. He read on for a while, and thought about his next step.  
  
  
  
Julia hummed, "Eyes on Me," her trademark song, as she planted a few flowers, she didn't hum in the usual buoyant fashion she had before, but she hummed all the same. Rinoa had been locked up in her room since the funeral, and Julia was beginning to think she should just pick the lock and go in.  
  
No, she reconsidered. Rinoa needs her space right now. She'll be fine won't she? But other thoughts entered her mind, disturbing ones. Rinoa might not be handing this as well I think she might be, Julia thought once again. What if she does something to hurt herself?  
  
At this sudden notion, she jumped up from what she was doing and headed for Rinoa room. But on the way, the doorbell rang. As much as she wanted to keep going and check on her daughter, something inside her told otherwise. She opened the door slowly, and drew in a sharp breath as she caught sight of who it was.  
  
"Laguna…" she breathed, surprising herself by speaking. Raising a hand to her mouth, her heart initiated in a hammering beat, and all she could do was stand where she was, frozen in shock.  
  
"Hey," he replied rather inappropriately, laughing a little in spite of himself.  
  
Julia felt fainter by the moment. Laguna wasn't dead, as she'd thought all these years. He was standing right in front of her!  
  
"C-come… come in," she stuttered, trying to control her raging emotions. He smiled that smile she'd missed for so long as he walked inside.  
  
He looked around the house as Julia followed behind. "Please," she said, "sit down."  
  
Laguna did as she asked, but felt a bit awkward as a heavy silence filled the room.  
  
"I, uh, I heard about your loss," he started; praying he'd said the right thing.  
  
Julia averted her eyes, suddenly finding the upholstery of her couch fascinating. "Yeah, the um… the funeral was yesterday."  
  
"I'm so sorry Julia."  
  
She looked back up at him, tears filling her eyes. His heart wrenched for her, and he reached out, embracing her tightly. She cried in his shoulder, each remembering the love they'd secretly shared. She pulled away, sniffing and managing herself again.  
  
"Where have you been all these years, Laguna?"  
  
A pained look entered his stark green eyes, and he answered simply, "I'll tell you later. It's a long story."  
  
"I thought you were dead…"  
  
She began to choke up again, and Laguna hugged her once again. "I missed you so much Julia. When I heard that you married Caraway I just… decided to let you lead your life."  
  
Julia could say nothing in reply; she simply basked in Laguna's presence.  
  
  
  
At this moment, Rinoa came down the stairs. She saw her Mother, and someone else, but she could not see clearly who the other person was.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Both of them looked up at her, and Rinoa was startled to see a man's face meet her eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Rinoa! Your manners!"  
  
"Who the hell is that Mother!?"  
  
"He's… I…."  
  
"I'm Laguna Loire. An old friend of your Mother's. You must be Rinoa. It's good to meet you," he greeted politely, trying to score a few points for himself.  
  
Rinoa simply gaped, refusing to believe that her Mother would so easily transfer from her Father to an "old friend" in one day.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
Laguna stood, attempting to come up the stairs. Rinoa backed away, up the stairs, so he stopped. "I heard of your loss, and I only came to offer my contradictions."  
  
Rinoa was ready to spit out a comeback, but as she thought about what he said, she stared oddly at him.  
  
Julia giggled. "You mean condolences, Laguna."  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"Well, I certainly don't need condolences from a moron. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Loire."  
  
Laguna sighed, defeated, as he watched Rinoa dashed up the stairs, her Mother calling after her.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have come, he thought silently. I should've known one day wasn't enough time. But I just had to see her again.  
  
"Rinoa!" Julia called a final time. Abandoning the futile calls, she turned back to Laguna. "I'm sorry, she usually isn't like this."  
  
Laguna waved off her apology. "No, it's alright. I came too soon…"  
  
"No! You couldn't have come at a better time. I needed you Laguna. I still do. I always have. Don't leave. Don't walk out of my life again."  
  
"But Rinoa…"  
  
"Rinoa… she… well, to be frank, I don't have a clue what's going on. But I'm sure if she took the time to get to know you, she'll be fine. Please…"  
  
Laguna thought for a moment, and then said, "Will you meet me for dinner Friday night?"  
  
Julia grinned for the first time in the past week, and replied, "I'll be there."  
  
  
  
Rinoa stared up at the ceiling, feeling wetness in her inner ear from the tears that fell inside it. How could her Mother do something like this to her? How could she so nonchalantly move on to some other "friend" after her husband's death?  
  
A knock came upon her door, but Rinoa gave no invitation to come in. Julia opened the door, saying, "Rinoa? Can I talk to you sweetie?"  
  
"Why does it matter?" Rinoa snapped back. "You never talked to about your so-called "friend" who you're dating now. Not to mention a WEEK AFTER MY FATHER'S DEATH!"  
  
The malicious word burned into Julia like wildfire. "Okay," she said as she sat down," I guess I deserved that. But please Rinoa, listen to what I have to say."  
  
Rage sparked in her eyes, but she remained silent. Julia sighted and began her story.  
  
"When I was younger, around 29 or 30, I used to play the piano for guests at the Deling Hotel in town. Almost every night, Laguna would watch me with his friends. He watched me so intensely… I knew he had a crush on me."  
  
Julia's tone seemed brighter as she reminisced in these times, and Rinoa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, one night, since I could stay free at the hotel, I invited him up with me. He was so nervous. It felt so magical though. I told him about my dreams of being a singer, and he told me his of being a journalist. I felt so comfortable, just standing there with him."  
  
Rinoa still sat quiet, thinking to herself and trying hard to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"In the middle of our conversation, a knock came on the door. Laguna had to leave, but he promised he'd come back for me. But…" Julia's face fell. "I never saw him again. Not until today." She glanced over at Rinoa. "And that is why I was so happy to see him. I love Laguna."  
  
Rinoa's anger never wavered. "That's a very touching love story Mom," she said sarcastically, "but that still doesn't explain to me why it seems like Dad meant nothing to you."  
  
An indescribable feeling took over Julia. How could her daughter say such hateful things? "M-meant nothing to me?" she repeated, not believing that Rinoa meant what she said.  
  
Rinoa looked away, unwilling to meet Julia's gaze. Tears filled her Mother's eyes, and Rinoa's heart twisted in pain. Julia sucked in a shaky breath, and arose from the bed.  
  
"Well, you listened to the story, and that's all I asked of you. I love you Rinoa, and although you may not think so, I loved your Father with all my heart too. Good night."  
  
Rinoa waited for the click of the door to be heard, and she rubbed her temples. Things aren't going to be east now, she thought unhappily. What will happen next? 


	3. A New Family Member

1 Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A New Family Member  
  
  
  
  
  
The next weeks that passed were indeed hard for Rinoa, but mainly because she made it that way. Her mother would come home from one of her dates with Laguna, blissful and in a good mood, but Rinoa either spoiled it, or she had no one to share her happiness with because Rinoa had already gone to bed. But Julia never gave up; she wouldn't let Rinoa stand in the way of her love for Laguna.  
  
One night, however, Julia truly was afraid to come home to her child.  
  
She stood outside her home doorway with Laguna, feeling a fear grow in her every second.  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
Julia merely shook her head. "When are you going to then?"  
  
"Tonight. I'm telling her tonight."  
  
"Good. Tell me how she takes it okay?" He kissed her and said, "Goodnight. I love you Jules."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
She walked slowly inside, dreading each step she took. She couldn't even imagine what Rinoa would do when she was told she was getting a stepfather. The visual she saw was not even good to think about, for it only made her more reluctant.  
  
"Hey Rinoa?" she called as confidently as she could, mustering up all of her courage. "Are you awake sweetie?"  
  
Soft footsteps toward the room Julia was standing in gave her an answer.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Oh Hyne, Julia thought, groaning internally. She's even in a good mood. How will I tell her now?  
  
"I wanted to tell you something honey. Sit down please," she directed calmly. Rinoa obeyed, but she did not feel comfortable with the way her Mother was talking.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Julia's tongue felt heavy, but she knew she had to loosen her feelings. Rinoa was mature; she could handle this… right?  
  
"Well… you know I've been dating Laguna for about three months now. How do you feel about him now?"  
  
"He's alright I guess… for a moron. Why?"  
  
Just get it over with, she thought, and blurted, "We're… we're getting married Rinoa."  
  
Rinoa's eyes became so wide, Julia was afraid they would pop out. Please don't start screaming Rin…  
  
"No…" she denied quietly, praying it wasn't true.  
  
Julia nodded. "Yes."  
  
Rinoa's worst fears had come true. It was bad enough that they were dating, but marriage? It was too much, too fast. She wanted to be furious with her, but instead, she began to cry. Julia was caught off guard by this reaction, but her motherly instincts kicked in and she reached over to embrace her.  
  
"I just want my Daddy back," she sobbed faintly as Julia consoled her.  
  
"I know sweetheart, I know…"  
  
"I hate Laguna!" she suddenly cried, roughly breaking the contact with Julia's body.  
  
"Rinoa…"  
  
"No! I hate him! I'll always hate him! And I hate you!" she back away she shouted, tears still falling down her cheeks. She ran up the stairs, never looking back at her Mother.  
  
The words stung her, just as many of Rinoa's words had before. She sighted, her hopes of Rinoa taking the news well dashed.  
  
"I should've expected it anyway," she said to herself, getting up from the couch. How are we ever going to make it through this?  
  
  
  
"So you told her?" Laguna asked as they at their dinner. Julia was quiet for a moment, and then replied, "Yes."  
  
"And…?"  
  
"Let's just say it didn't go as I hoped."  
  
"Uh-oh, what'd she do?"  
  
Julia picked at her chicken, averting Laguna's eyes. "She basically said that she hates you, she hates me, and she'll never be happy if we get married."  
  
Laguna gulped. "Ouch. I guess she doesn't want us to marry huh?" he chuckled a little, but Julia's face remained with a frown.  
  
"You think we shouldn't?"  
  
"No! Of course I think we should! I've just… never seen Rinoa this miserable. It breaks my heart to see her like this."  
  
He reached over the table and grabbed her hand reassuringly. She looked up at him, mentally noting how much he'd matured over the years.  
  
"If you think we should wait…"  
  
Julia shook her head. "No, I don't want to wait. It may sound selfish, but I think I've waited long enough."  
  
Laguna nodded knowingly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
  
  
Rinoa couldn't help but feel a bit of déjà vu. She sat in front of her mirror, wanting to rip off her brightly colored bridesmaid dress and tear it to pieces. She still could not fathom how soon her Mother had dumped her Father for Laguna.  
  
The day was a sad one for Rinoa, as much as it was the happiest day for others. Rinoa wore no smile; no frown… simply an expression that held no feeling. She walked out of her bedroom door like a zombie, determined to let no one see how much she detested that day.  
  
  
  
Laguna beamed as Julia came down the stairs, looking angelic in a satiny whit dress. She smiled back at him, holding a bouquet of flowers tightly, trying to keep the smile as she caught sight of Rinoa's forlorn face. She reached her groom, took his hand, and faced the priest.  
  
He spoke the same sacred words she'd heard when she married before, but for some reason, this time, it seemed right to her.  
  
"Do you, Julia Caraway, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, till death do you part?"  
  
She paused, feeling Rinoa's eyes burning into her. "I do," she replied whole-heartedly.  
  
The priest said the same thing to Laguna, and he responded with an "I do," as well. Julia grinned, despite how much she knew Rinoa would despise her for it.  
  
"Then if no one here objects to this marriage…"  
  
Rinoa's voice wanted to scream out, 'I object!' with all her might, but nothing came. Her Mother looked so happy… she just didn't have the heart to ruin everything for her.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Laguna stared into her eyes, and kissed her passionately. Rinoa looked away, closing her eyes and wishing none of it had ever happened. She wanted to run away from the scene, never looking back. But nothing could be changed now, what's done is done, she thought. I should know that by now.  
  
"And so here my new hell begins," she said in a hushed voice aloud. No one heard her, as she'd wanted it to be that way. She wouldn't be around for the Reception, that was for sure.  
  
No one needed her there anyway. Her Mother wouldn't look at her, and Laguna just tried acting like a Father to her, which pissed her off. She scurried up the stairs as people crowded around her Mother and "stepfather." Rinoa shut the door firmly, but was careful not to amplify the sound. She relaxed on her bed… wishing the day were over. 


	4. Life at Garden

Disclaimer: Okay, I know I haven't had one of these, and I don't wanna get sued, so here you go, these people DON'T BELONG TO ME.  
  
Author's Note: THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS! Thank you so much, it means a lot. I hope you don't think this is going downhill, cause this chapter is a little bit out of place, but I assure you, things will go better. Please continue to read, I'd really like to see what all of you think of this before I publish it for my Creative Writing class at school. Thanks again! And please keep reviewing! (  
  
  
  
1 Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Life at Garden  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall sighed as morning sunlight stung his eyes. Mornings at Balamb Garden occasionally started this way, as much as Squall hated it. He'd been there for almost two years, and they almost always began that way. He always awoke to bright sunshine and bright voices, both making his already tired mood worse. This morning was no different.  
  
He lifted his heavy body out of the warm sanctuary, attempting to clamber into the shower faster than the cold could take over his body. Another day of training was about to begin, and Squall could never be ready enough for the period of time he was about to endure.  
  
  
  
Seventeen-year-old Quistis Trepe brushed through her silky blonde hair, pulling it back in an intricate looking clip. Her icy blue eyes pierced the heart, grabbing your gaze and only making her more beautiful to look at. As she walked down the halls in her Instructor's outfit, she felt a bit out of place as other instructors ten or twenty years older than her passed by, waving or mumbling a friendly greeting to her. Even as a newbie among the teachers, Quistis seemed to be easy to make friends with. She always wanted to be the professional, and oh, that she was. She was determined to make it where everyone believed the odds were against her.  
  
Quistis headed for her classroom, preparing for the first period of the day to start. She felt refreshed and ready for anything the students wanted to dish out. But as she walked into the room, a girl around her age startled her.  
  
"Oh, hello. Can I help you?"  
  
The girl seemed quite shy, for she remained silent after Quistis' question. "What's your name?"  
  
"Rinoa Caraway- Loire."  
  
Wow, Quistis thought a bit in amusement, that's quite a name. She had to admit however, she felt a little intimidated in Rinoa's presence. She was strikingly attractive, just as Quistis was. Raven hair covered most of her fair face, and stunning dark chocolate eyes burned into hers. The eyes seemed to capture Quistis the most though… for they held such intense feeling. A malicious aura rose goose bumps on her arms, sending a skitter down her spine.  
  
"Well, I'm Instructor Quistis Trepe. Call me Instructor Trepe. Is this your first period class?"  
  
Rinoa nodded, staying quiet. "Okay, good. Go ahead and choose that desk back there, the class will start any minute now," she directed, pointing a finger to the desk. "I'll introduce you to everyone at the beginning of class okay?"  
  
"Okay," she replied meekly, letting her eyes wander around the room and fall on the desk Quistis had pointed to. As she walked toward it, the bell rang. A few students strolled in within a few seconds, and one by one they began to flow in faster and in larger clumps.  
  
Rinoa turned her head away, knowing that all of the curious faces would be on hers. Someone sat down beside her, but they seemed to have no interest in meeting her.  
  
Instructor Trepe called for the classes' attention, and the room fell still. Rinoa's heart pounded.  
  
"Class, I'd like you all to meet Rinoa Caraway. She's a new student here, and I would like all of you to make her feel welcome here. Would anyone like to show Rinoa around?"  
  
Thank God she didn't call me Rinoa Loire, Rinoa thought as she watched a few hands pop up.  
  
"Okay Selphie, thank you for volunteering. After this class is over, I'll expect you to show her where to go next."  
  
"Sure! No problem!" she responded happily, and Rinoa couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe all of this would be okay after all. The person next to her still said nothing, which she was fine with, until Instructor Trepe spoke again.  
  
"Okay now, please turn on your panels and go into your personal lesson logs."  
  
Everyone did as they were told around her, but Rinoa sat, dumbfounded. She looked over to the person next to her, but her breath was taken away.  
  
God… he's gorgeous, she thought silently. He wore the Garden uniform for students, but she quickly noticed that anything could look sexy on this guy. Mahogany strands of hair accented his stormy ocean pools, and full, pursed lips fit his melancholy persona.  
  
"E- excuse me?" she stuttered, hoping she didn't sound like a moron.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She groaned internally. Even his voice is sexy… she thought.  
  
"Could you show me how to access all this?"  
  
He nodded, leaning over just enough that she could take in his sweet smell and lovely features. He flipped a small switch, and the screen flashed.  
  
She smiled at him. "Thanks."  
  
"Sure. Just tell me when you need help."  
  
He said everything with no emotion, but his kindness meant the most to Rinoa. Finally, she thought happily, maybe I've actually found someone like me.  
  
For the rest of the class, they said nothing to one another. Rinoa secretly watched him from the corner of her eye, hoping he wouldn't see her. As the bell rang for the next period to start, Rinoa observed in wonder and amusement as he scrambled to gather his things.  
  
For fear that he'd disappear and she'd never see him again, Rinoa said, "Thanks again. I didn't get your name…"  
  
He hurried to get out, but said back quickly, "Leonhart."  
  
"Well, that's an interesting name," she said sarcastically aloud.  
  
She tried to smile as the young girl who was to show her around walked up to her. "Hi!" she greeted happily. "I'm Selphie. You're Rinoa, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Awesome! Okay, where do you go from here?"  
  
Rinoa glanced at her schedule, and then back up at Selphie. "Instructor Peterson."  
  
"Oh! Cool! I have him too! C'mon, we'll walk together!"  
  
She's cute, Rinoa thought as they walked out. Selphie jabbered away, and Rinoa answered her questions about herself. She was glad she'd at least made one friend, besides, "Leonhart," who she wasn't really even sure was her friend.  
  
"Hey Selphie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's Leonhart?"  
  
Selphie raised an eyebrow at first, but it seemed as if a light bulb clicked on, and she said, "Oh! You mean Squall Leonhart! Yeah, what about him?"  
  
Rinoa smiled dreamily. Squall… even the perfect name.  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
"Hey, c'mon, I know that sigh! You like him, don't you!?"  
  
Feeling panicked, Rinoa answered quickly, "No! He just… helped me with something, that's all."  
  
"He's cute, huh?"  
  
"Very!"  
  
Rinoa clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh man… my secret's out…"  
  
Selphie giggled gleefully. "That's so cute! You guys would make a perfect couple!"  
  
Rinoa blushed deeply. "That's a little fast Selphie…"  
  
"Oh! Sorry, my big mouth and me. I'll be quiet now."  
  
Although she was glad to get off the topic, Rinoa smiled as she thought more about Squall. 


	5. Familiar Names

1 Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Familiar Names  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa shut the door and leaned against it. Her first day had gone beautifully. She'd met the guy of her dreams, and had made almost three new friends, including Selphie. She could hardly wait to tell her Mother. She felt as if she were about to burst at the seams as she bolted up the stairs, almost slamming into a surprised Laguna.  
  
She kept going as he said, "Whoa Rin, slow down!"  
  
Her Mother welcomed her in the doorway of her room. "Hey Rinoa, how was your first day?"  
  
Over the past year, Rinoa had grown up a little. She'd learned to deal with the fact that Laguna was her stepfather, even if she still thought he was stupid and naïve. It didn't mean she still didn't like the fact that he was her stepfather, but she lived with it.  
  
"It was the best Mom."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She began to tell her about the meeting with Instructor Trepe. How young she was for an Instructor, and how she introduced her. Julia nodded as she folded various clothes, showing an intrigued interest in her child's day at the new school she'd be attending.  
  
As Rinoa talked further about the first period, her eyes brightened. "See, I didn't know how to turn the thing on for our work to be done. He turned it on for me, and was so nice about it."  
  
Laguna walked in as she said "he."  
  
"Who are we talking about?" he asked, giving Julia a small kiss as he walked by her. "You got a boyfriend already?"  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes. "I was just getting to that part," she retorted, obviously irritated.  
  
"Anyway, so he helped me out. I thanked him, and he was really polite about it."  
  
"Is he cute?" Julia asked. Rinoa smiled, think back as Selphie had said almost the same thing. Is that all girls cared about?  
  
"Yes, quite."  
  
"So what is this young fellow's name?" Laguna inquired. Immediately Rinoa put up her defenses against him, narrowing her eyes, almost like a reflex. She acted as if Laguna had said nothing, and turned back to her Mother.  
  
"His name," she enunciated, "is Squall Leonhart."  
  
Laguna's heart skipped a beat. Leonhart… it couldn't be… Raine?  
  
"Leonhart?" he repeated, and Rinoa's eyes darted to him.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"It couldn't be…"  
  
"Couldn't be what?"  
  
No, there's no way. Even if he were Raine's child, his last name would be Loire… right?  
  
"N- nothing. Nevermind."  
  
Again, Rinoa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, after that," she continued again. "I met this girl named Selphie. Really perky girl, you know, the kind that never stop talking?"  
  
Julia nodded knowingly. "So she was annoying?"  
  
"No! She was so much fun to talk to. It was entertaining to have someone around who was so bouncy…"  
  
As Rinoa went on about her day, Laguna thought about Raine. Could it really be such a small world that Rinoa had met his lost son? What would he do if it were true? What if Rinoa and he ended up falling in love?  
  
"Laguna?" Julia said, knocking his thoughts away. He noticed that Rinoa had left the room already.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You look kind of… lost. You okay?"  
  
He showed no indication of the imperative questions running through his brain, and returned to his normal self.  
  
"Yeah! Sure, I'm fine. Just… thinkin."  
  
"About what?" her face showed genuine concern, and she hugged him from behind. "Oh, just about the past year with you and Rinoa," he lied, hoping he sounded convincing.  
  
"Good or bad thoughts?"  
  
"Good, definitely. Except for Rinoa… she still looks at me in a parrying way."  
  
Julia began to giggle, just as she did every time Laguna tried to use a big vocabulary word, only to falter and be corrected.  
  
"That's patronizing," Rinoa called as she passed by the room. She swung her head to look in the room and added, "and I do not."  
  
Julia's giggle's turned into fits of laughter.  
  
  
  
Squall collapsed onto his bed. Why did life have to be so confusing? Not to mention difficult. It was bad enough that he had to come to this Garden, but now a girl was involved. How would he avoid a situation like this, when all he could think of was she?  
  
"How do I get myself into these messes?" he asked himself aloud, somewhere deep inside wishing that he'd receive an answer.  
  
What was it about her? He didn't even know her name. She was simply a stranger he'd helped in class. Now there's another mystery, he thought silently this time. Why did I feel so compelled to answer her? Usually I don't talk to a person that much…  
  
Especially one I've just met.  
  
He stood up again and began to pace. Something weird was going on, though he did not know exactly what. He made a vow to himself then.  
  
Okay, so I just won't talk to her tomorrow. That'll work, right? As long as I just ignore her, nothing further can happen.  
  
That vow made, Squall couldn't help thinking that it would be broken come next day.  
  
  
  
Rinoa's heart lifted as she walked into the school. For once in her life since her Father's death, she felt truly happy with something. She felt like she belonged here, like she really fit in.  
  
Suddenly, someone stopped her. "Oh, hey Selphie!" she called, waving joyfully. Selphie walked up to her, looking just as contented as she had the day before.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh, just getting ready for my second day. You?"  
  
"Well, see… I kinda had a question for ya…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How come you go here instead of Galbadia Garden?"  
  
Rinoa was startled by the question. "I…"  
  
"I mean it's not like I don't want you here, Rinoa! I'm just curious cause you said you were from Deling City. I thought that would put you in Galbadia rather than here."  
  
"Well, to be honest Selphie, I really don't know for sure why I'm even at this Garden. What exactly do we do here?"  
  
"Oh! Well, see, we train to be SeeD's."  
  
"And those would be…?"  
  
"We defeat Sorceresses."  
  
Sorceresses? Since when?  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"It's kind of complicated. You'll see when the time comes. C'mon! we have to get to class!"  
  
  
  
Here she comes, Squall thought as the striking girl with the raven hair walked in alongside Selphie. His heart thudded as she moved up to her seat next to him, and sat down.  
  
"Hey," she greeted cheerfully. He grunted a reply, though it seemed clear he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
She looked hurt, but she wouldn't give up easily. "I, uh, I meant to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Rinoa Caraway."  
  
Oh, even the name is gorgeous… he thought as he continued to ignore her. Rinoa's heart sank. Obviously, contradicting to what she thought yesterday, he had no interest in her. "So…" she attempting again, "how long have you been at this Garden?"  
  
"Class is starting."  
  
It was short and to the point, and Rinoa took it as a "shut up" type of cue. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Quistis began the lesson.  
  
"Please turn your monitors on."  
  
I can do this, Rinoa thought confidently. She fumbled for the switch, and cursed as she realized her attempts were futile. Suddenly the screen sputtered to life, and Rinoa's brow furrowed.  
  
"How…?"  
  
She looked up at Squall, and he looked away. She knew he'd turned it on for her. I knew he was still interested…  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Damn, Squall thought, still turned away from Rinoa. What's wrong with me?  
  
  
  
Lunchtime came quickly for Rinoa, and Selphie sat right next to her, just like the faithful friend Rinoa had made her out to be.  
  
"So have you talked to Squall some more?"  
  
"Well, he ignored me for a while in class today."  
  
Selphie gasped. "Why?"  
  
"I dunno, I think he's just really shy. You know him at all?"  
  
Selphie's curls bounced as she shook her head. "No one does! He keeps to himself a lot. In fact, I'm surprised you even got two words out of him!"  
  
"Really? Where's he from?"  
  
Selphie's eyes cast down. "No one knows that either. But I've heard some rumors that his Mom died giving birth to him. After she died, no one knew where his Father had gone. They sent him to an orphanage till he was 13, then they sent him here."  
  
Rinoa sat, stunned. No wonder he seemed so stoic and melancholy. They did have one thing in common though.  
  
"Selphie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you about my Father?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"He died last year. Oh goodness, I know exactly how Squall feels…"  
  
Selphie took Rinoa's hand. "I know you share a family death, and I'm sorry you had to go through that, but Squall never even knew his Mother and Father."  
  
Rinoa's heart ached for him. Here she was, the rebel girl who hated her stepfather, acting like no other soul on Earth had ever gone through what she had. Expecting people to feel sorry for her and comfort her, when so many others like Squall were in so much more pain.  
  
"How could I have been so selfish…?"  
  
"You weren't being selfish! Squall's just been through more than you. It doesn't mean that you were being selfish or mean; you just took it a different way than he did. You know what I'm saying?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I think you and Squall would be the perfect couple. Just give him some time."  
  
Rinoa smiled at her friend. "You know Selphie, I'm really glad I met you. You've been so nice to me, and it's only my second day here."  
  
"I love being friends with you! I've never met anyone like you! I'm an easy person to be friends with, if you couldn't tell. I like everyone, although sometimes I bug them with my jabbering." She giggled a little, but Rinoa disagreed.  
  
"It's good to have someone around who talks more than me."  
  
"Well, you've found the right friend then!"  
  
They both laughed and finished their lunches. Rinoa got up with her to throw the lunch remains away, and she stole a glance at Squall. He was eating by himself, and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. She heard Selphie's voice in her ear. "Go sit with him, I bet he wants some company."  
  
She trembled a little with excitement, but worked up the bravery to work her legs. She strode over with a certainty in her walk, an unsuspecting Squall still eating his lunch in peace. Her heart began to thunder as she sat down, and he became aware of her presence. He looked so lonely, she just had to see if he wanted her company.  
  
"Is… it okay if I join you?"  
  
He shrugged as he took a bite of saucy spaghetti. "If you want to."  
  
Boy, Rinoa thought as she stared at him. I hope I was never this bad.  
  
"So Squall, tell me a little about yourself."  
  
"What's to tell?" His eyes never met hers, and she could see he was making an extended effort to keep it that way.  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
She'd asked the question only minutes before, but Selphie had said they were only rumors. She wanted to know if they were true.  
  
"No where in particular."  
  
"Everyone has to come from somewhere."  
  
He sighed in defeat. "I'm originally from Winhill."  
  
Never heard of it, thought Rinoa, but to make herself look better she replied, "Oh, I know where that is."  
  
Stillness filled their conversation. Rinoa was determined to keep it going though. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since I was 13."  
  
"Any family?"  
  
"No."  
  
Rinoa nodded absently. So at least two parts of what Selphie said was true. Geez, it's hard to keep conversation with this guy.  
  
"So how come you keep to yourself so much?"  
  
Finally his eyes came up to meet hers. Her faith rose, maybe she'd hit the right note. Though in fact, it was just the opposite.  
  
"Why do you care? I barely even know you. All I did was help you turn on your computer monitor. That doesn't mean I'm your best friend, okay!?"  
  
A rush of heat fled to Rinoa's cheeks as he stood up and walked away. What had she done wrong? All she wanted was a small conversation, nothing big. She shook her head, wishing to be invisible. She'd never be able to get him back. 


	6. Growing Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF8 characters, just the story idea. THAT I guarantee you is all mine. (  
  
Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews, it means a lot to me. I really hope you enjoy the rest of the story, because it will only get better from here. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting.  
  
Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Growing Love  
  
  
  
I've screwed it over. She'll never talk to me again. What was I thinking? Squall battled with his conscience over and over. The scene from the lunchroom played back in his mind, and he couldn't get the look of hurt on Rinoa's face out of his mind. Why had he exploded on her like that?  
  
"How come you keep to yourself so much…?" she'd asked, just before he'd blown up at her. Something about the question? Maybe she'd just dug too deep… but he was so content to sit with her. It was all so confusing. His heart felt like someone was clamping a fist around it, while all the time, one by one, every wall he'd ever built around his heart was knocked down.  
  
"What's happening to me?"  
  
  
  
Rinoa wore no smile as she stepped into the lunchroom again. She saw Squall, but made no attempt to go and see him. After the way he'd fumed at her yesterday, she felt a little skittish. She could take a hint. If he didn't want her around, that was his problem. Selphie had told her that. They wandered over to a nearby table and sat down, munching on different things and gossiping.  
  
"You know Rinoa," Selphie said as they ate. "For someone who's only been here three or four days, there sure has been a lot of excitement for you!"  
  
Tell me about it, Rinoa thought. I never expected to find him, and now I've lost him.  
  
"Squall is the only reason for the excitement."  
  
Selphie fell quiet, knowing the subject was still touchy. Suddenly, a familiar face sat down with them.  
  
"I've caused excitement?" he asked as he sat. "Now there's a sentence you don't hear everyday."  
  
Selphie giggled, trying to lighten the mood. Rinoa kept it heavy. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone."  
  
Squall's eyes turned from hers. "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday."  
  
"…That's it?"  
  
Squall's brow crinkled. "Okay, fine," he said as he stood. Rinoa burst out into laughter.  
  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" she grabbed his hand. "Sit down Leonhart."  
  
  
  
The next weeks that ensued Rinoa thought had to be the best of her life. She and Squall were becoming more and more infatuated with each other, and just about everyone in the school knew it. One morning, after much deliberation with himself about commitment, Squall asked Rinoa "the question." (A/N, I KNOW what you people are thinking, and you're sick! :P)  
  
They walked side by side as they headed for class, until Squall stopped. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking back at him.  
  
"Rinoa… these past weeks have been really great, huh?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, yeah they have."  
  
"Well I figured since we kind of are already… well, I was just wondering…"  
  
"Wondering what?"  
  
"Wondering if… well… will you go out with me?"  
  
Her smile turned to a grin. "Of course I will!"  
  
She walked over to him and took hi hand. "Forever and always Squall, forever and always."  
  
  
  
Julia couldn't help feeling happy as she sat on the couch with her husband. Rinoa was out on a date with her new boyfriend, and Julia didn't know if she'd ever seen her daughter so jubilant.  
  
"So what do you think of Squall, Laguna?"  
  
Laguna's heart shifted at the sound of the name, though he showed no indication of being uncomfortable with the subject. "He seems like an okay kid. Why? What do you think of him?"  
  
Julia sighed thoughtfully. "I think he's changed Rinoa's life… a lot."  
  
"She has been very… unlike herself lately. Not that that's a bad thing."  
  
"It's too bad you only ever knew the angry side of her. Before John died, she was a completely different person."  
  
Laguna said nothing, letting her reminisce in times that he had no part in.  
  
"I remember one time… it was our 6th anniversary. Rinoa was asleep upstairs, and he had made a gorgeous dinner for the two of us, and he'd gotten me a rose. We had the most romantic evening… talking about our future, and Rinoa's future with us."  
  
She began to choke up with tears, but kept going. "I'll never forget that night… it was the only night I ever felt that John and I truly belonged together, not me and you."  
  
"…Really?"  
  
"Really. Oh, but I never stopped thinking of you all these years Laguna, even when I thought you were dead. I never stopped loving you."  
  
Julia touched his face, and they leaned into kiss, but Laguna pulled back, breaking the moment. "What is it?"  
  
He shook his head, trying to get up the courage to say it. "I just can't help but feel like the only reason we're together is because someone else is dead. I don't want that kind of love, Jules. If Caraway hadn't died… you and I would still be apart. I just can't think of anything but the fact that I took advantage of his death."  
  
Her breathing quickened. "How long have you been- been feeling this way?"  
  
He cleared his throat, shifting a little on the couch. "Since a few months after the wedding I guess. I want this marriage Julia, believe me, with all my heart I do. It's just been bothering me a little, that's all."  
  
Julia's head found its way down to his chest, and he welcomed it. "What do you need me to do?" she asked softly, keeping the position they were in.  
  
"I dunno… there's really nothing you can do. Our love has nothing to do with him, but I can't help feeling like it does."  
  
"I loved John… I always will. But that doesn't mean we can't be happy together. I want you to be happy too though Laguna, that's all I've ever wanted."  
  
"And I am happy. I want all of us to be. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Their eyes locked with each other, and their lips met in the kiss they'd intended to have earlier. As their mouths released, Julia said, "How do you feel now?"  
  
"Better," he replied. It was only half of a lie. He did feel better about their situation with Julia's previous marriage, but his heart was still very disturbed by the name "Squall," and the fact that Rinoa was his girlfriend. Nevertheless, he masked his feeling and gave all he had to Julia.  
  
  
  
Rinoa giggled as she stumbled up the walkway to her home. She was overtaken by laughter, and was finding it hard to keep her balance. Squall had said something unparticularly funny to her, and she couldn't stop laughing. He barely smiled, but inside he was beaming.  
  
As she did her best to quit laughing, he took her hand. She stared into his eyes, watching them intently. Squall leaned in, and so did Rinoa. Their lips met in their first kiss, and Rinoa never wanted it to end. As it did however, Squall whispered, "Goodnight," and released her hand. She blushed deeply and replied a barely perceptible "Goodnight," back.  
  
She sighed dreamily as he walked away, watching as his figure faded into the night. She leaned against the door, and yelped as it opened and she almost fell in. It was dark inside the house, and Rinoa knew her parents had already gone to bed. She tiptoed up the stairs, and snuck into her room. Her night had been wonderful, and she slipped into a sleep filled with dreams of Squall.  
  
  
  
Next morning Rinoa woke up refreshed and cheerful. She breathed in clean air from the slightly open window in her room, and birds chirped outside. Never had she witnessed a brighter morning. She could still taste Squall's kiss on her lips, but as the smell of fresh bacon and eggs cooking downstairs filled her senses, her mouth began to water in hunger. She bounded down the stairs, into the steamy kitchen.  
  
"Morning Mother, Laguna," she greeted, giving BOTH of them a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Are you feeling alright this morning Rin?" Laguna asked, a puzzled look crossing his features. She simply laughed, making him even more confused.  
  
"So how was your date with Squall last night?" Julia asked, stirring the eggs.  
  
"Oh, it was wonderful! I had the best time. I don't think I've ever laughed that much in my life."  
  
Julia's lips moved upward, though she still had her back to Rinoa. Finally… maybe someone can finally make her happier than I can.  
  
Laguna couldn't help but feel a little protective, since he was Rinoa's stepfather, and he'd had no other daughter to be protective of. He felt as if he had a responsibility to her because she had no on else.  
  
"So what does Squall have planned for his future?"  
  
Rinoa's smile faded. Where was Laguna going? "I don't know… he wants to be a SeeD like me I would guess. Why do you care?"  
  
"Oh nothing. I'm just curious. Is he the same age as you?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Okay, okay, there's no need to get defensive. I'm just wondering."  
  
Laguna hadn't seen Squall yet… but inside his heart, he had a strange feeling he didn't want to. "When are you going to introduce him to me? You only showed him to your Mother."  
  
"Well excuse me if you were gone. You can see him tonight if you're home."  
  
I think she'll always have that sharp little tongue, he thought to himself. I wonder if she'll ever think of me as her stepfather instead of her archenemy.  
  
"Okay, good, I'll look behind to meeting him," he retorted, and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Rinoa looked at her Mother strangely, and they both burst into laughter.  
  
  
  
Squall's heart leapt to his throat as his finger pushed the doorbell and listened to it echo through the large home. Rinoa opened the door, looking radiant in a crisp spring dress and small summer shoes. The night was young and warm, but Rinoa invited him in.  
  
"I thought we were going to…"  
  
"I know. My stepfather wants to meet you," she said in a piercing voice. She led him to the living room, looking annoyed at the fact that she had to do this.  
  
"Laguna, this is Squall. Squall, this is Laguna."  
  
Laguna's jaw barely stopped itself from dropping. Good Hyne, he thought in amazement. He's the spitting image of her. Does that mean I'm a…  
  
"It's good to m-meet you Squall," he stumbled, extending a hand to him in greeting. Squall took it and shook it firmly, replying, "It's good to meet you too sir."  
  
Rinoa grinned. He was making a good impression by being a gentlemen, she knew it by the look on Laguna's face. Or maybe that was a different look… in any case, the look he wore was not one she knew well.  
  
"So, where are you two goin tonight?"  
  
The young couple looked at one another, and Squall responded, "To the movies probably. Right Rin?"  
  
She smiled mischievously, knowing what he meant. "Yeah, we're going to go see that new movie that came out yesterday, I don't remember what it was called…"  
  
Laguna was clueless. "Alright then, have fun!"  
  
She had to struggle to keep a straight face as she said, "Oh, we will. C'mon Squall."  
  
It was easy for him to hide a smirk, much easier than it was for Rinoa. Unperturbed by their behavior, Laguna went back to what he was doing, never expecting their true intentions. Of course, their true intentions were to most likely go to the movies, but not to actually watch it. They knew what they wanted to do.  
  
As Rinoa shut the door behind them, she exploded in laughter. Squall watched her in amusement, though he showed no other emotion. "Hyne he can be stupid!" she exclaimed, walking down the path to the sidewalks of Deling City. An ebony night sky hung above their heads, dotted with tiny white stars and lit up by a full moon. Silence lingered between the two of them as her last comment fell into the night, and they stopped to behold the skies' beauty.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm really glad I met you."  
  
He looked over at her, and she to him. Both eyes met, and he said, "Me too," so easily and finally, the two heads simply turned back up to the night sky.  
  
"Oh, Squall look!" she cried, pointing a finger to a spot in the blackness. A star raced across a short part of the heavens, and just as quickly as it came, vanished. Rinoa closed her eyes, soundlessly wishing to stay with Squall forever.  
  
  
  
ANOTHER author's note (: I wanted to say a special recognition to Chibi. You're a great friend! Everybody, you need to read her FF:TSW story, "A Boy Named Adam." It's wonderful! Oh, and I spent a LONG time deliberating whether Squall should shake Laguna's hand or not. Cause if I made it that he didn't, it would've made him more in character, right? But I decided that since Squall would want to impress her stepfather, and since he met her earlier than he did in the game, maybe it would've changed his personality. I dunno, tell me what you all think, okay? Please REVIEW! 


	7. Broken Wings and Broken Hearts

1 Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Broken Wings and Broken Hearts  
  
  
  
  
  
Nearly another year of Rinoa's life had passed by, but it had been a year to remember forever. She felt like she was truly in love with Squall, for her heart told her so. He her too, she knew, even if he didn't always say it straight out. Life with her mother and stepfather was going. It wasn't going well, but to say the least it was going. Laguna still received the cold shoulder from her every once in a while, but not as often as before. Something about Squall still made Laguna uncomfortable, but Rinoa was happy… and that's all he cared about.  
  
Life at Garden had been going well for her. She'd gained many friends, and was one her way to becoming a SeeD. Everything in her life seemed to be going right for once.  
  
Until the day Squall left.  
  
He'd become a SeeD before she had of course, and one Friday morning, he received a mission he would long recall.  
  
"So you have to go back to your hometown?" Rinoa said as they stood at the Balamb Train Station.  
  
"Yes, Rin. Winhill is being attacked by Galbadia. I've been assigned to go help fight."  
  
She stuck her bottom lip out, hoping to look innocent enough for him to stay. "So you're gonna leave me all alone by myself?"  
  
He struggled to keep a small smile from his face, and turned to look at her. Taking her hands in his, he said, "You've known about this for a week now. You'll survive for a few days without me."  
  
She still frowned, but knew that he was right. Everything would stay the same, even if he did leave her for a couple of days, right?  
  
Little did Rinoa know how wrong both of them would turn out to be.  
  
  
  
The pen rattled on the desktop. It was no use. She just couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was him, where he was, what he was doing, if he was okay. It had only been a day, and already she couldn't stand the separation. He'd be back soon, her Mother had said. But she couldn't help feeling that once he came back, things would never be the same. All she could write on her homework was his name, and it was starting to fill the entire paper.  
  
"Rinoa?" she heard her Mother's voice call from her doorway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's time for dinner sweetie."  
  
"I'm… really not hungry Mom. Thanks anyway."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
She sighed softly as Julia stepped over to her desk. "I'm feeling fine, I'm just thinking about Squall."  
  
"He'll be back soon. I'm sure he's going to come home and make up lost time with you."  
  
"You think he misses me?"  
  
Julia smiled. Young love… she remembered it well.  
  
"Of course he does. And he knows you'll be right here waiting for him when he gets back."  
  
Rinoa's heart lightened a bit. Maybe her Mother was right. she should just think about when he's coming back, not if he's coming back or if he misses her. She smiled a little now.  
  
"Thanks Mom."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Can I go eat dinner now?"  
  
"Your appetite is back?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well then let's go down there. It's getting cold."  
  
  
  
Squall slashed another Galbadian. As he fell, Squall noticed that this was also the last Galbadian. His team cheered, and he strained to catch his breath. The fight against them had been grueling and long, but Winhill suffered little in damage. Now that the battle was over, though, Squall wanted to take the time to explore the town he was born in.  
  
What could it hurt?  
  
He walked up the long path to the part of town where the huge mansion resided, glancing at fallen soldiers and strewn weapons. He listened to his feet shuffle beneath him, now that everything was still, and he glanced to his left to see a few houses and shops. One particular place caught his eye though…  
  
"A bar…? Or what used to be?" he said as he entered the place. An old smell filled his senses, a musty, ancient smell. An elderly woman slowly came down the stars, staring at Squall keenly.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her voice a croaky whisper. He moved toward her a little, attempting to help her down the stairs.  
  
"I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden. I came here to help fight the Galbadians."  
  
"Ahh, yes, the Galbadians. They would've caused much more trouble if it hadn't been for you good people."  
  
"They were about to overrun the city."  
  
She remained where she was on the stairs, checking Squall out before she came any further. "Not that we'd lose much. This city is so old, I don't think anyone would even notice if it disappeared. Not so many people live here anymore. I guess it never was very popular though… just a quaint little city in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"This is the town I was born in."  
  
"Really? What's your name?" she asked, now advancing down the steps.  
  
"Squall Leonhart."  
  
She stopped, her eyes widening. Her hand began to quiver; as did the rickety banister she held it with. Squall's brow furrowed in confusion. What was wrong?  
  
"S- Squall… Leonhart?"  
  
"That's right. Are you okay?"  
  
She stumbled the rest of the way down the steps, and Squall caught her. She stared up into his face, and he studied wise crystal blue eyes that had seen so much. "Have you… really come back to us Squall?"  
  
"…Come back to who?"  
  
She began to look a little dismayed. Coming out of his gently but steady grasp, she said, "D- don't you remember your Mother?"  
  
A pain stung his heart. If this woman apparently knew him so well, why didn't she know? "I never knew her. I was an orphan at birth."  
  
"But," she insisted. "You mean you don't know Raine?"  
  
Squall shook his head sadly. So that was her name. Raine…  
  
He could tell that the old woman was trying hard to keep her composure. Disbelief was written all over her face, and she kept using her hands for motions.  
  
"Well… well… what about Laguna? Surely he came back to take you in…"  
  
Squall took in a sharp breath. "Laguna!?"  
  
"Yes, Laguna! Certainly Laguna came for you… he's your Father for Hyne's sake…"  
  
Dizziness came over him. The room began to spin in a whirl. No… it couldn't be…  
  
"Are you alright Squall?" she asked now, in her turn. His face turned a pallid color, and he felt light-headed. He placed a hand to his forehead. Everything was happening to fast… he ran out of the bar, unable to hear the woman's pleas for him to return. He had to find Rinoa, as much as it killed him to think of the consequences.  
  
  
  
Rinoa waited with excitement at the Balamb Train Station. Three days had felt like a three years, but it was worth it, she'd decided. A little time away from each other would allow them to realize just how much they were in love, and things would go even better from there. She held such high hopes for they two, she could only wonder if the plans would turn out.  
  
A jitter of joy ran through her as the train pulled into the station. She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms, as she'd wanted to do for what felt like so long.  
  
"No… no… no…" she said quietly as each person that got off the train turned out to be not the one she was looking for.  
  
"Yes!" Finally, she could see him. He turned to look at her, and she grinned so wide she felt as if her mouth would touch her ears. But as he strode toward her, he wore no sign of a happy emotion, (not that he really ever showed that anyway) and a look of ache reflected in his eyes. Was she wrong to come and see him? Did he not want to see her again? Something wasn't right… and the look on Squall's face confirmed her suspicion.  
  
As he reached her, despite what she was feeling, she embraced him tightly. Though he gave nothing back, he simply stood, allowing her to hug him.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
He was silent, saying nothing. Now she knew something was really wrong. "Nothing. We'll talk about it later."  
  
"No! We'll talk about it now. What's wrong?" Rinoa demanded.  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes. How could he tell her? Was there any way to? Taking a deep breath, he blurted, "You and I are stepsiblings."  
  
Her jaw fell open. "W-what?"  
  
He breathed loudly again, repeating, "Laguna is my Father Rinoa. You're my step… my stepsister."  
  
"How could this happen?" she sounded on the verge of tears as he began to explain his encounter with the strange old woman in the bar, and what she'd told him about Laguna. She listened with wide eyes and a broken heart, at the thought of the love they'd cherished and dreamt of being perfect would come crashing down.  
  
"It can't be true…" she said as tears fell freely down her cheeks. He brought her into an embrace, despite how awkward he felt with the new information of them being lawfully related.  
  
"What do we do from here?" she asked in a muffled voice through his shoulder. He shook his head, truthfully replying, "I don't know Rin, I just don't know."  
  
"Why did this happen to us? How could two people who are in love be stepbrother and sister? Why? What did we do to deserve this?"  
  
"Those are all questions I wish I could answer Rinoa. But the same things have run through my mind more times than I can count, and I can't come up with any answers. We just have to decide what we're going to do about this."  
  
Rinoa closed her eyes, knowing he was right. But she didn't want to decide. She didn't want to decide because anything they chose, they would end up apart. They would never be in love again. In Rinoa's eyes, it was a no win situation. She lost Squall any way you looked at it. If only they'd known before they'd fallen in love…  
  
"So where do we go?"  
  
"To talk to Laguna I guess. What else can we do?" Squall said as she pulled away from him.  
  
"You're right," she answered reluctantly, "as much as I hate to admit it. Let's go." 


	8. Choices

1 Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Choices  
  
  
  
Julia's brow crinkled as she saw Squall and Rinoa come up the walkway. Instead of laughing and talking with each other as she'd expected to see, both of them were spaced apart and looking away from one another. The two looked deep in thought about something, and a grim look crossed both of their faces.  
  
They approached the door, and Julia opened it. No one spoke as they walked in, almost as if everyone in the room sensed tension in the young couple's moods. The door clicked shut, and still, nobody made a sound. Squall and Rinoa stood in the living room in front of Laguna and Julia.  
  
"What's the matter you two?" Laguna said finally, breaking the silence.  
  
Suddenly Rinoa looked as if she wanted to lash out at him. Unexpectedly she felt as if Laguna was at fault for this happening. Even if it wasn't true, she needed someone to blame for all of it.  
  
Squall grabbed her hand, calming her emotions. If they were going to do this, he thought, they'd have to do it together. Otherwise they would get nowhere.  
  
"We have… something to tell you both," Rinoa started shakily. Squall spoke next.  
  
"It's something that changes Rinoa's and my relationship. A lot."  
  
The room was still for a moment, as Laguna and Julia waited. "Well?" Laguna said anxiously. "What is it?"  
  
Rinoa's eyes cast down to the carpet. She couldn't bring herself to look at Laguna while she said softly, "Squall is my… my… my stepbrother."  
  
Julia gasped, feeling her heart race. She felt frozen… almost as if her brain was so shocked, it couldn't tell the rest of her body what to do. She managed to turn her head to Laguna, who sat on the couch looking notably less astonished than she. Should she suspect that he knew?  
  
"Laguna?" she said almost breathlessly. "Did you know about this?"  
  
He scratched the back of his head, avoiding the three pairs of eyes. What could he say to them?  
  
"…Well… not exactly. I knew something was familiar about Squall… but I never thought it was true. "  
  
"Well it is!" Rinoa cried, taking a step toward him. "And I would've appreciated it if you'd told me you thought I was dating my family!" She clenched her fists in rage, turning back from them and running up the stairs. Squall followed, not wanting to be left alone with Laguna and Julia.  
  
Julia shook her head, halfway out of her trance. She had Laguna to deal with now, instead of Rinoa. She felt more like a mother to him than a wife.  
  
"Laguna… why didn't you say anything?"  
  
He looked down, feeling a little ashamed. "I… Rinoa just seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin it run the risk of having it be a false suspicion."  
  
"You could've at least said something to me about it so we could have looked into it more. Don't you trust me?"  
  
Looking up sharply at this he said, "Of course I do! I'm just not very sure about my way of thinking, that's all. Hyne knows I've looked stupid in front of you guys before… why take more humiliation for something so serious?"  
  
Things were quiet in the room for a few moments, tension leaking into the already heavy air. Finally, Julia spoke.  
  
"Well, we've got two broken hearted teenagers, one of which is your son. What are we going to do about that?"  
  
He shook his head. "I have no idea. What can we do? Break our marriage for them?"  
  
After that comment, neither said another word.  
  
  
  
More stillness prevailed upstairs as well. Squall stood by the door, and Rinoa sat on her bed, drying her tears. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. "How do we fix this Squall?" she asked, almost shrinking back at the sound of her loud voice.  
  
"I don't know if we can Rin. We have no options."  
  
"But we have to do something! I love you! I won't let this stand in my way."  
  
"I love you too… but I'm your stepbrother. Think about it. As long as you're Rinoa Loire, we're not lovers, we're stepbrother and sister."  
  
An idea suddenly hit Rinoa like a half-ton weight. Her head snapped up, and Squall looked over at her. "What?" he said at her now smirking face.  
  
"I've got an idea," she informed. "It's sounds crazy, but it just might work."  
  
She got up from the bed, breezing past Squall and seizing the doorknob. He was asking desperately what her plans were, but she did not reply. He had no choice but to follow her down the stairs, and out the door, ignoring the calls from her Mother and Laguna.  
  
He didn't know what she had in mind, but as long as it helped their situation, he would follow her to the end of the world.  
  
  
  
"Rinoa, where the hell are we going?" Squall asked as they came upon a large building. Bound and determined to get where she was going, she never took the time to tell him. He was getting frustrated with her though, since it seemed like she was paying no attention to him. They went inside the building, Squall taking no notice of the sign above it saying what it was.  
  
Phones ringing, people talking, and papers shuffling completed a business like atmosphere as they came inside. Rinoa still zoomed ahead of Squall, as he followed hopelessly behind. Finally, they reached a woman's desk, and Rinoa stood in front of it.  
  
"May I help you?" the woman said, looking up at the two. But as she recognized her face she said, "Oh, hello Rinoa!"  
  
"Hey Kate. How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright… what brings you here today?"  
  
Rinoa looked over at Squall, and he to Rinoa. She looked back at the woman, saying, "Well… I have a BIG favor to ask of you."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Kate… this is Squall Leonhart. He's my boyfriend and I love him with all my heart… but…"  
  
"But…?"  
  
"He's also my stepbrother."  
  
Kate drew in a noticeable breath. "Wow… that is a problem."  
  
"Exactly. And there's nothing we can do about it as long as my Mother and his Father are married. This is where my favor comes in."  
  
"What do you need me to do?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: MWA HA HA, cliffhangers… guess you people will just have to wait for the next chapter… eh? Guess you won't know what she plans to do till next chapter! Ha ha… I'm so evil. Let's just say some of you won't expect it. And no offense to anyone, I just don't think you'll guess. Thank you SOO much everyone for all the reviews, it keeps me going. Happy reviewing to you nice people! ( 


	9. Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't FF8 or any of its characters. Only Kate, k?  
  
Author's Note: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get this posted!!! I've been really busy lately trying to raise my Math grade, and I haven't had time to write very much. It also took me a while to think about where to go from here… and I still haven't figured it all out, so if you people have ANY suggestions for me, please e-mail or place it in the review! Thanks! Enjoy!!!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
Squall stared at Rinoa, confused by what she was trying to do. His heart began to race at guesses like, what if she tried to kill Laguna? Or, what if she tried to break up their marriage? He didn't want to run from the law with her if she wanted the first one… and he didn't want to feel responsible for the end of someone's happiness.  
  
"Rinoa, what are you planning?" he said, hoping she wouldn't ignore him again. This time, she whirled to face him.  
  
"Just trust me, okay Squall? I wouldn't be doing this unless I truly believed I love. And I do."  
  
"W-what are you going to do?"  
  
"Trust me." She turned back to Kate.  
  
"So what do you need?"  
  
"I'll be seventeen next month Kate. Almost a legal adult," she said in a hushed tone. "If I got a name change… maybe to Heartilly… I wouldn't be Squall's stepsister anymore… would I?"  
  
"Legally, no. But in order to change your name, you'd have to be eighteen."  
  
"Couldn't you fudge it a little?" Rinoa pleaded.  
  
Kate looked uneasy, and Rinoa could see it. Squall simply watched, amazed at how wrong he was about Rinoa's plans.  
  
"I know I'm asking a lot… but I wouldn't ask it if I wasn't desperate. Please Kate… this is the only option I've got…"  
  
Kate sighed, showing her discomfort with her predicament. "And what about your Mom and Laguna? Won't they be a little unhappy with you breaking the law?"  
  
Rinoa started to open her mouth, but shut it again. She hadn't thought of what they would do…  
  
"They… we won't deal with that right now. If worse comes to worse, I'll… run away."  
  
Squall was taken aback by this. "Whoa Rin," he said. "When did we decide that?"  
  
She put a hand to quiet him. "So will help me Kate? Please?"  
  
Kate stared hard at the two of them, contemplating what to do. Finally she took out a piece of paper. Squall looked over at his girlfriend, who was smiling and saying happily, "Thank you Kate… thank you so much."  
  
  
  
Julia sat with Laguna; neither of them had said a word since Squall and Rinoa left, giving both of them some time to think. Julia spoke at long length choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about Raine?" she asked slowly. He sat still for a moment, lost in thoughts.  
  
"I guess I… just didn't think she was a big part of my life anymore."  
  
This angered Julia fiercely. If she died, would she suddenly mean nothing to Laguna? "Obviously she still is Laguna," she cried loudly, her nerves on edge, "You apparently thought she was a big enough part of your life to have a child with her!"  
  
Laguna shrunk back at her harsh tone. He hated fighting with Julia… especially since she always won.  
  
"I'm sorry Jules. I shouldn't have said that. I just didn't think I should Raine into lives. I didn't think…"  
  
"That's right Laguna Loire," she interrupted. "You didn't think. Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
She got up from the couch, leaving her stinging words hanging in the air. Rage from Julia boiled up and over, onto Laguna. His heart stung, but deep inside he knew she was right. He loved Raine… he still did. He just thought Julia would be uncomfortable if he brought her up all the time, as did he when they talked of John.  
  
Her words still burned in him, and he felt almost on the verge of tears. He wouldn't cry though… he wasn't a baby. He'd allow Julia to cool off for a while, and see if she'd come to him again. Until then, he'd sit and let her words sink in, as much as they hurt.  
  
  
  
Squall felt confused. Everything Rinoa had done seemed to go by so fast; he still couldn't fathom what was going on. They were headed back from the building where Kate worked, Rinoa leading the way at a rapid pace that seemed impossible to follow. He felt almost invisible to her, and he didn't like it. Finally, he could stand it no more.  
  
"Damn it Rinoa Caraway, STOP!" he burst, halting her in her tracks. She looked back at him in astonishment.  
  
He breathed hard, calming his nerves. He hadn't meant to yell like that, but she was frustrating him. At last, he had her attention.  
  
"I'm sorry… you've just been ignoring me. I'd like to know just what you're planning, if that's alright with you."  
  
She looked a little hurt at his tone, but answered nonetheless. "Kate, my friend we met, she changed my name to Heartilly. You and I are no longer stepbrother and sister. I love you Squall, I want us to be together. If that means running away, so be it."  
  
This was beginning to eat away at Squall's nerves. He tried to keep his calm the best he could, for her sake.  
  
"I thought we were a team, Rinoa. When did you start making decisions for us? Isn't my input important to you?"  
  
Rinoa looked stunned at his sudden feelings for what she was doing. I hadn't realized it before, she thought as she stared at his unsettled features. I didn't ask him about anything this who time… because I assumed he was okay with it. How could I have been so ignorant?  
  
"What if I don't want to run away?"  
  
She stepped closer to him, but he refused to let her near him. He was still too livid.  
  
"I'm so sorry Squall… I was just so set upon what I wanted to do that I forgot to ask you how you felt."  
  
"You can't just 'forget,' that a team is more than one person."  
  
Tears began to well in her russet pools. "Will you ever forgive me? All I want is for us to be happy together… together being the main word there. Please Squall, try to understand."  
  
His fury slowly began to subside, her words melting him. She tried moving toward him again, and this time he allowed it.  
  
"Of course I forgive you. I love you. I just got irritated. I like knowing what's going on once in a while, that's all. Where are we going?"  
  
She kissed him softly, as they parted lips, she replied, "Back to my place. I have to tell my Mom and your Dad what we've done."  
  
Squall looked down to the ground. "Please don't call him that…"  
  
"Sorry… I have to tell my Mom and Laguna what we've done."  
  
"And if they don't accept what we're doing…?"  
  
"Well," she paused, trying to catch herself before she said that wrong thing. "Then we run away… if that's okay with you."  
  
He pulled her close to his side as they walked. "As long as I'm with you Rinoa, I'll follow you anywhere," he hesitated, adding, "as long as you check with me first."  
  
She laughed wholeheartedly as they continued on towards her mansion, praying to Hyne above that they wouldn't have to run away. 


	10. Deal With It

Alternate Realm  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Deal With It  
  
  
  
Rinoa slowly opened the door to her mansion, hearing the click echo throughout the front part of her home. She peeked her head in, seeing Laguna sitting on the couch, his eyes unfocused and troubled. Her brow furrowed at the sight, and she tiptoed quietly into the room, dreading the conversation that was about to go on. If they didn't like what Squall and she were doing, she'd have to leave home. No matter how much she didn't want to leave the shelter of her vast home and spacious room, she loved Squall, and would do anything for him. Our options are decided, as a team, she reminded herself. Her mother was nowhere in sight, and she slid behind the couch, hoping Laguna wouldn't notice her just yet.  
  
Just as she was sure she'd go unobserved, Laguna snapped out of his trance and looked up at her with a happy smile and sad eyes. "Rinoa! I'm so glad you came home! Jules! Julia!! Your daughter is back!"  
  
Rinoa winced, and her anger rose. He wasn't supposed to call her mother in here.not yet.  
  
The sound of pattering footsteps was heard, and Rinoa knew it was too late. "Rinoa?" a feminine voice called out. "Rinoa, is that you?"  
  
Rinoa smiled only slightly, turning to face her mother. "Yeah, Mom, it's me. I came home."  
  
Julia stepped forward and embraced her daughter tightly. "Thank God you're safe. Please don't ever do that to us again, okay? Please at least tell us where you're going next time."  
  
Rinoa nodded, returning the hug. She said nothing, waiting for the question she knew would arise.  
  
"Where's Squall at?"  
  
"Oh, he went home. We figured we needed a little time to sort things out, and then I'm seeing him again later."  
  
Julia moved toward the couch, sitting Rinoa down as well. She ignored Laguna for the time being, though she was doing it inconspicuously to Rinoa's eyes. "That sounds like a good idea. We need to talk some of this over."  
  
"Yeah," Rinoa agreed softly. She looked away from her mother, waiting for the next thing she was going to say.  
  
"But before that, I want to know where you two went all that time!"  
  
There it was.  
  
"Well, Mom, that's kind of what we need to talk about."  
  
Julia cocked her head to the side in curiosity, and prompted her daughter to say more. Rinoa took a deep breath, preparing to spill the explanation she'd rehearsed on the way over with Squall. "Okay, well, what we did might shock you a little, but hear me out, okay? That's all I ask."  
  
A warning went off in Julia's mind, but she wanted to hear what Rinoa had to say, so she allowed her to continue with a nod of her head.  
  
"Squall and I went to Kate, down at her office, to change my last name."  
  
Holy shit, Rinoa cursed silently. That was what I rehearsed? Hyne, did that not come out right, or what?  
  
Julia's eyes widened, unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "What? What are you talking about Rinoa?"  
  
Rinoa closed her eyes, chiding herself mentally for the stupid way she'd said what she did. "Squall and I are no longer step-brother and sister. Both of us wanted it that way."  
  
Laguna finally decided it was his turn to speak up. He was rubbing his temples, he too trying to understand what his child and his stepchild had just done. "I don't understand something, Rinoa," he said simply, and received a glance from her. Surprisingly enough, he didn't see a flicker of contempt in her eyes as she looked at him.  
  
"What don't you understand?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Being stepsiblings doesn't make you blood related to someone. Why would you want to change your last name to Heartilly to make you unrelated? Doesn't that seem like time wasted?"  
  
Rinoa heaved another sigh, and attempted to explain something else to her mother and stepfather. "I think you don't understand, Laguna. How would you like to find out that the person you've been sharing kisses with, touching, holding turned out to be related to you? I don't care if we're not blood related; he was still my stepbrother. And I believe in my heart that I love him enough I want to share everything I have with him, and if that means changing my last name to Heartilly to make that happen, so be it." She felt a bit of déjà vu, feeling she'd said almost the exact same thing to Squall before.  
  
Julia spoke up, irritation finally showing in her expressions. "Rinoa, you're sixteen years old, for Hyne's sake! You don't know where you'll be or who you'll be with when you get married, so why do this now? You don't know if Squall is the one you want to share yourself with!"  
  
Rinoa jumped up from the couch, fury raging inside of her. She stared down at the two figures on the couch, her eyes ablaze and ready to fire a retort. "Don't you dare tell me what I know and don't know, Mother! I can do anything I damn well please in two years, and don't think that will stop me! Obviously, I made the wrong judgment in thinking you might actually be supportive in all of this. It looks like my hope was wasted. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a person out there who actually cares about me, and don't plan on seeing me for a while!"  
  
With the burning words dying on her lips, Rinoa marched out the mansion doors, slamming them shut without another word. "Rinoa, no!" Julia called, along with Laguna. With a heavy outburst of breath, Julia got up from the couch, attempting to follow her. Laguna tagged along, unsure of what to do.  
  
When she reached the front yard of their home, Rinoa looked back with a furious stare. "Why are you following me!? Leave me alone!!"  
  
Julia moved toward her, and seized her arm in a firm hold. The look in Rinoa's eyes was indescribable, and her mother almost didn't recognize her child for a moment.  
  
"Let me go!" she hissed, trying to rip away, but Julia held on tightly.  
  
"No! Now listen to me, Rinoa ~Heartilly~! Get back inside, and let's please talk this over. You can't run away from every situation in your life!"  
  
Rinoa took the opportunity of Julia's loosened grip to fidget away forcefully, rubbing the spot on her arm. She backed away, saying nothing, and sprinted down the street, and Julia gave up her futile attempts at bringing her daughter back. She turned to Laguna, unnerved.  
  
"I'm sorry Jules," he began, but she cut him off with a hand raised in the sky.  
  
"Just don't, okay Laguna? You've done enough already. I just need a little time alone. Alright?"  
  
Without waiting for a response, she walked back inside, tears welling in her brown pools so closely matched to that of Rinoa's. Laguna watched her walk in, his head low, knowing things were only bound to get worse from here.  
  
Author's Note: Omg! I can't BELIEVE how long it took me to get this up again! Writer's Block is the worst thing in the entire world, and I've been really sidetracked with other fics lately. I hope you guys are still interested in this.I've got a few things planned, so the final chapters should be coming soon, if I can help it! You might have to go back and re- read a little; lol, since it took me so long, but I really hope you like this chapter! Oh yeah, I know, seriously, I really do, I'm not stupid, I know that being step-brother and sister isn't "blood related." I've seen Clueless, I know. I just think in my mind that it would be just a tad bit weird if my boyfriend turned out to be a sibling of mine, blood related or not. Rinoa is being a rebellious brat, hehe, I know this as well. Things will get better, I promise. Don't worry; I'm not as disorganized as I seem to be!! Chapter 11 should come soon, so check back and please, please review!!! 


	11. IMPORTANT Author's Note

            Hey all, this is Baby Rose. I know you've all been waiting for an update for like a year now, and this probably disappoints you to see that it's only an Author's Note, but I wanted to let ya'll know that this hasn't completely gone out of my mind. If it had, I'd remove it. But I really need to get it together and update again, I know, I'm just busy with my newest one, "Running," which is kind of similar to this in the fact that Squall and Rinoa meet earlier than they did in the game…anyway! You reviewers out there keep this fic fresh in my mind, and I need to know if there's more than just a few who remember it and actually WANT me to continue. Otherwise I might just delete it and get it over with. But I need you guys' support! My chapters have gotten incredibly longer, so if I continue this I promise you'll get a long chapter. I'm not sure where I'm going to continue, and thanks to the Anonymous reviewer quadrono, I got a small idea that I just might use, I don't know yet. Anyway, please drop me a review to tell me what you think!! If I continue, I can guarantee you you'll have a Chapter 11 within a week or two. Thank you!!


End file.
